Release My Soul
by Ratna Asami
Summary: Kenangan Sakura yang terbuka kembali, kesedihannya timbullai. Namun sekarang, Kebahagiaannya sudah tiba,sudah hadir di sisinya. /"Jangan pergi lagi, Sasuke-kun."/ song fic Sawano Hiroyuki [nZk] ; Aimee- Release My soul, insert song Guilty Crown. RnR?


Song fic lagu Release My Soul-  
Hiroyuki Sawano (Guilty Crown Ost.)

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

SasuSaku

Hurt/ Comfort

T, OOC, Semi-canon, Gaje, abal.

.

Oh Take a look in the mirror you  
look so sad  
It's so cold like that winter market  
we  
used to go  
I don't cry anymore but I feel so hurt

.

Aku berjalan menapaki jalanan Konoha  
yang tertutup salju tebal. Musim  
dingin kali ini sangat buruk. Aku baru  
saja membeli barang keperluanku di  
pasar musim dingin. Tapi udara kali ini  
benar-benar mengerikan.

Langkahku terhenti ketika emeraldku  
menatap tempat ini. Tempat  
terakhirku bertemu Sasuke-kun  
sebelum dia memutuskan untuk  
meninggalkan Konoha. Aku sudah tidak  
mudah menangis lagi seperti dulu, tapi  
tetap saja, hatiku masih nyeri ketika  
mengulang lagi memori itu. Akhirnya  
ku putuskan untuk beristirahat  
sejenak di atas bangku panjang itu.  
Rasanya masih sama. Hanya saja,  
sekarang aku disini tanpa Sasuke-  
kun.

.

So I don't need you to close to me  
You don't hear me so you said  
I don't know why thing have changed  
since yesterday

.

Saat itu aku masih terlalu polos untuk  
mengerti hal seperti itu. Pikiranku  
masih pendek. Tapi saat itu satu hal  
yang jelas-jelas sudah aku mengerti  
bahkan sejak lama, aku mencintaimu  
Sasuke-kun, sangat.

Aku menengadah, memejamkan mata.  
Memutar kembali memori yang telah  
kusimpan dalam-dalam. Saat bulan  
purnama itu, aku berusaha  
menghentikanmu, Sasuke-kun. Aku  
tidak peduli kau akan mendekat padaku  
atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli dengan  
perasaanmu padaku. Aku tidak peduli,  
asalkan kau tetap tinggal. Itu sudah  
menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri  
bagiku. Bahkan jika kau tidak mau  
melihatku lagi, aku tidak peduli.

Tapi kau tetap pergi Sasuke-kun,  
tanpa mendengarkanku. 'Terima  
Kasih... Sakura'. Hanya itu, hanya itu  
satu-satunya harapanku bahwa kau  
akan kembali ke sini. Bersamaku,  
bersama kami.

Dan sejak saat itu, sejak kau pergi.  
Kehidupanku tak lagi sama. Semua  
berubah, seakan setengah jiwaku  
pergi.

.

This could be love again  
All I need is you  
Comeback, I'm waiting, Anytime  
The heavy rains come

.

Aku terus menunggumu kembali  
Sasuke-kun, terus... kapan pun. Aku  
tidak peduli bahkan jika aku sudah  
mati. Aku akan tetap menunggumu  
Sasuke-kun.

Ahh... sudah berapa lama aku disini?  
Aku tersadar ketika setitik air hujan  
mengenai pipiku. Perlahan menjadi  
banyak, yang awalnya hanya membelai  
kini mulai menusuk. Hujan deras tiba-  
tiba datang dan mau tak mau aku  
harus berteduh di bawah pohon.

.

Still I miss days with you  
I can't look into your face  
Oh Feeling blue and looking back  
again  
Please come back to me

.

Aku mendesah panjang, untung saja  
pohon ini cukup rimbun hingga tak  
memberi celah air hujan untuk masuk.  
Aku membersihkan lenganku yang  
sedikit terkena air hujan.  
Suasana seperti ini... selalu  
membuatku teringat hari-hari  
bersamamu... Sasuke-kun. Tanpa  
sadar, liquid bening itu turun  
membasahi pipiku. Aku... menangis?  
Seharusnya aku tidak boleh menangis  
lagi. Aku harus kuat, Sasuke-kun  
sekarang sudah kembali. Aku senang?  
Tentu saja.

"Sakura..."

Oh, Tuhan! Apa - apaan ini? Sasuke-  
kun? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berada di  
belakangku? Bukankah dia sedang  
dalam penebusan dosa?

"S-Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn. Kenapa kau menangis?"

Tangannya yang kekar namun lembut  
itu perlahan menghapus jejak air mata  
di pipiku. Mataku terpejam. Menikmati  
desiran hangat yang disalurkannya  
padaku. Ya, Sasuke-kun bukan orang  
yang dngin lagi. Dia hangat, sangat  
hangat.

"Kenapa kau disini? Seharusnya kau  
belum pulang."

"Kakashi-sensei memberi keringanan  
padaku."

Aku tersenyum haru. Sungguh, aku  
sangat merindukannya. Tanpa pikir  
panjang, aku langsung memeluk tubuh  
yang dibalut jubah itu erat. Hangat...  
bukan karena jubahnya yang hangat,  
tapi karena Sasuke-kun juga  
memelukku erat. Aku menenggelamkan  
wajahku di dada bidangnya.  
Membiarkan air mataku mengalir lagi.  
Aku merindukan Sasuke-kun, sangat.

"Aku merindukanmu..."

"Hn. Aku juga."

"Kau jangan pergi lagi."

"Tidak akan."

"Tetaplah disini, bersamaku.  
Selamanya."

"Hn. Tentu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Ya. Aku tahu. Aku juga. Sangat,  
sangat mencintaimu."

Aku tersenyum senang dan  
mempererat pelukanku padanya.  
Sementara ia membelai lembut  
rambutku. Ucapannya itu cukup untuk  
meyakinkanku. Biarkanlah begini untuk  
beberapa saat, aku menikmatinya  
Sasuke-kun. Karena kau duniaku, kau  
yang membuatku tidak pernha berhenti  
bermimpi. Karena kau... Sasuke-kun.  
Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan tetap  
bersamamu apapun yang terjadi.

.

To stay with you always  
You're the world to me, and dreaming  
on  
So you can take my sword for you  
How do you feel, so fine  
You're the world to me, and dream on  
You stole my heart so long ago  
Oh I release my soul  
So you feel my song

.

FIN~

 **A/N**

 **Hyaaa,fic keduaku di sini, ini fic lama sih, lama banget malah :v**

 **maaf kalo masih gaje atau apa ya^^**

 **Seperti biasa,reviewnya ditunggu**


End file.
